


all your wonders at my demand

by nevenne



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevenne/pseuds/nevenne
Summary: Credence helps Newt put on Christmas decorations. Niffler doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeolians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeolians/gifts).



> This is my first time posting anything on ao3, so let me now if something isn't right  
> I will also post this on my tumblr (nevenne-creates.tumblr.com) where it can be reblogged, etc, and also looks much better


End file.
